callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Karachi
Karachi is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is set in Karachi, Pakistan. This map is a medium sized urban map. The map offers an excellent balance of open area combat, combined with building and rooftop battling. One of the map's main advantages for players is the variation of levels, these different heights offer players the ability to use most of the guns. The small corridors of the buildings benefit shotgun and SMG users where a quick fire rate would be ideal. The rooftop locations and upper floor windows benefits players who use sniper rifles, assault rifles and LMGs as their extended range and damage can be utilized. The nature of this map isn't friendly to players who use the higher Kill streaks. The ability to go into buildings can render the Predator Missile, Precision Airstrike, Harrier Airstrike, Attack Helicopter, Pave Low, Stealth Bomber, Chopper Gunner and AC130 Kill Streak rewards useless. Although they can still get kills as there are large open areas, rooftops and outdoor spawns, players should not expect to get 10 kills per streak every time. Tips * Due to the closeness of all the alleyways. Predator Missiles, AC-130s, Chopper Gunners and Grenades can be very effective as the closeness acts a funnel so multiple kills can be easily attained. However, these Kill streak rewards can also be ineffective as there are several indoor locations where players can hide for the duration of the Kill streak. * The best places to call in a Care Package is the far back of the SEAL spawn, as there is only one way into that area, and the far back of the OpFor spawn near the school, as hardly anyone ever goes there. * Rooftop camping is an easy way to complete the Prone Shot challenges. * When calling UAVs, remember that the mini-map does not display which floor a hostile is on. * Right near the SEALS spawn, there is a ladder you can climb up to a roof. To the right, it gives the player a large portion of open space to snipe. Trivia * The map is, in fact, a greatly scaled up-port of the Counter-Strike custom map de_karachi. In fact, the modder who made de_karachi (Geoffrey "CompoSITe" Smith) now works for Infinity Ward at the Design and Scripting department; the very designer of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 map.Karachi is indeed ported from CS 1.6, retrieved 26th January 2010 * If the player initiates spectator mode, parts of Shock and Awe can be seen, suggesting that this level takes place in the same area. * To the left of the OpFor spawn, the Backlot construction building from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''appears. * Near the Navy SEALs spawn behind the iron fence near the docks there are 3 Zodiacs, which is probably how the SEALs arrived in the first place. * Karāchi is a real city, in the southern part of Pakistan. However, Pakistan is an Urdu-speaking country in South Asia, whereas this map looks more Middle Eastern and the signs are in broken Arabic and English. Overall, the map looks more like Sidon, Lebanon than Karachi, Pakistan. * If you look around the map you can see the name "Composite" from the above quote. * The word "Composite" is also found on many other maps, such as Favela. * Under the wooden scaffolding, there are newspaper receptacles that cannot be opened but have ads for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare on the front. * If you start at the Navy Seals spawn, go straight forward, past the white van, past the roadblock with the Minigun on it, and go into the blue building on the left. In the corner, there is a photocopier, press the action button, and it will turn on and start copying. * In the cafe there is a menu and under the salads is a easter egg that says, "Shepherd's Garden salad". * On one of the bulletin boards is a green poster that has the outline of an upright teddy bear from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * There are chickens on this map that are one shot one kill other maps that have chickens are underpass, Karachi, and rundown. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer